Heartache Trailer
by KJMusical
Summary: This is a fake trailer I thought I'd do as like a one-shot in my spare time. Contains lots of pairings. Some straight, others slash. R&R! Don't like? Don't read!


**Author's note: OK, this is a story that'll be presented in the form of a fake movie trailer. Bear in mind, I won't be writing a story like this in the future, but I'll be more than happy if somebody wishes to write a fan-fic based on this. Just let me know if you do. There are gonna be A LOT of pairings in this fake trailer. If you struggle to keep up with the pairings I have, I'll tell you them at the end. I've never sent the show, only clips of it. So, if there's any pairing that'll just NEVER happen, tell me. And when I said I wasn't a brony, I didn't make myself clear. I've seen a few clips of MLP: FIM on Youtube and personally, I'm just not into them. I mean yes, I do find the show cute to look at, but that's it. I just find them cute to look at, I'm not obsessed with it. Anyway, let's get on with this!**

(A green card is shown saying 'The following preview has been approved for: Everypony by the Motion Picture Association of Equestria.' Below, the movie is rated PG-13 for suggestive scenes and moderate language. Afterwards, the screen goes to black and various paper hearts begin to fall from the top of the screen. There is then the sound of a pencil writing.)

(Spike)

(Voice-over) "What is love? Love is an emotion of strong affection and personal attachment. Love is also a virtue representing all of pony kindness, compassion, and affection; and the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another. Love is one of the key things that friendship can offer to anypony. It's what they do with it, that makes them who they are.

(As Spike is talking, he becomes visible through the darkness and falling paper hearts, mouthing the very same word as he writes down his monologue.)

"But at the same time, love is also an infection that can sicken anypony. If untreated, love can turn a pony crazy and give them feelings such as paranoia, anger, anguish, desire, hopelessness, jealousy, worry, lust and other things. In some cases, love can be so infectious, it changes us into somepony we do not want to be. All these bundled together results in something everypony calls: lovesickness."

(Spike disappears into black as "Lovesickness" echoes. After a pause, the first few choir notes of 'Coronation' by Immediate Music can be heard as the logo for 'Equestria Films', which is a black rearing pony against a circular golden background, is shown before being replaced with an aerial shot of Equestria.)

(Princess Celestia)

(Voice-over) "A lot of ponies have this happen to them….."

(Princess Celestia is seen talking to Twilight Sparkle, continuing over her monologue in her palace.)

"I know, I've been through it when I was your age."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"But Princess Celestia, Spike's been behaving, differently recently…."

(There is then a flash showing Spike attacking Fancypants in a crowded ballroom whilst Rarity looks on in shock. Then, there is a shot of Spike standing furiously over Fancypants, who's badly beaten.)

(Spike)

"Rarity's mine! And mine alone!"

(Spike's words echo as the flash ends and Celestia, with Twilight Sparkle is shown again.)

(Twilight Sparkle)

"I mean, he shuts himself in his room all day, I hear him crying at night. He won't talk to anypony, not even me."

(Celestia)

"Well, if I was you, I'd let him go through his depression."

(The words 'If love was a virus…..' is shown before it cuts to Fluttershy talking to Spike in the middle of a woodland. Spike's eyes have red circles around them, showing he's been crying.)

(Fluttershy)

"Is something wrong Spike? Twilight told me about how strange you were acting over the last few days."

(Spike)

"It's Rarity. Ever since she started dating Fancypants, my whole life's been broken."

(When Spike mentions Rarity dating Fancypants, there is a shot of Fancypants at the ball, kissing Rarity. Spike is then shown with fury on his face, slowly screwing his hand into a fist. After Spike stops talking, Spike screams in anger and charges at Fancypants, raising his fist. Just when Spike makes contact with Fancypants' nose, there is a white flash before showing a shot of Applejack sitting on a tree branch spying on Rainbow Dash and Soarin' in an open field at night.)

(Soarin')

"Rainbow Dash, what's wrong with you? Every time we have practises, you're always slackin' at one point. Is something the matter?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Something wrong? No, of course not."

(Applejack starts to look suspicious)

(Soarin')

"I don't know Dash. You've been acting strange ever since you decided to work with The Wonderbolts."

(Rainbow Dash sighs in frustration as Soarin' continues.)

"I mean, last week you said you'd help out with the stunt chorography and you spent most of the time, giving me your really creepy stare. If something's the matter-."

(Soarin' is interrupted by Rainbow Dash who places her hooves onto his face and pulls hers closer to his, until they're both kissing. Soarin' has a startled look on his face whilst Rainbow Dash has her eyes shut, enjoying every minute of their kiss. Applejack gasps in shock but clamps a hoof over her mouth. There is also a cut with Fluttershy talking to Twilight Sparkle in her house.)

(Fluttershy)

"Have you experienced love before Twilight? I've been feeling it ever since I talked to Macintosh a couple weeks back."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"No. In fact, to be honest, the only time I felt things like that was when I was around….."

(She gasps when she realises.)

"Spike!"

(The song is 52 seconds in when the words 'From Academy reward-winning director Lauren Faust' is shown before showing Toity Hoity and Photo Finish in a small tent.)

(Toity Hoity)

"I must say Finish, this camping trip of yours wasn't a bad idea. Why did you invite me here alone?"

(Photo Finish)

"Because it allows I, Photo Finish to spill my feelings for you."

(With that, Photo Finish presses her lips with Hoity Toity's before it fades to black. The words 'In association with Equestria Films' is shown before it shows Applejack on a stage with Rainbow Dash as the Mayor hand her an award.)

(Applejack)

"Before I walk outta here with my Hard Worker Award, I just wanna give Rainbow Dash a little somethin'."

(She hands the award back to the mayor, walks over to Rainbow Dash, pushes her hair away from her face and passionately kisses her to the surprise of the audience. It then shows Soarin' among the crowd looking really hurt by what he's seeing.)

(Soarin')

"What?"

(It then cuts to Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy watching the news on a small television.)

(News reporter)

"Audiences were stunned yesterday as hard worker Applejack kissed Rainbow Dash in front of a large audience after receiving the Hard Worker Award-."

(As the news reporter speaks, Pinkie Pie turns away trying to stop herself crying. She then spins around and punches the screen, breaking the TV. The words 'Experience the one kind of love…..' before showing Spike kissing Fluttershy in the street. It then cuts to show Twilight Sparkle, who is watching him behind a door, throw her back against a wall and slump down it, tears brewing in her eyes. Then, the words 'That could end their friendship.' Are shown before there is a shot of Rarity talking to Macintosh.)

(Rarity)

"I've thought about it Macintosh. I'm in love with Spike!"

(Macintosh)

"Well, rumour's spread that he's datin' Fluttershy now."

(Rarity)

(Shocked) "What?"

(There is then a shot of Applejack arguing with Rainbow Dash.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"You just don't get it Applejack! I'm in love with Soarin'!"

(Applejack)

(On the verge of tears and shouting) "WELL, WHAT EXACTLY DO YA SEE IN HIM THAT I DON'T HAVE? Huh? HOW DO YA THINK I FEEL 'BOUT YOU?"

(There is then a shot of Spike crying with Twilight Sparkle standing over him.)

(Spike)

"Please Twilight, I don't want our friendship to end like this."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"I know it's not going to end like this…"

(There is a shot of various couples kissing, starting from Rarity and Fancypants, Fluttershy & Macintosh, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash and Soarin', Spike and Fluttershy and Toity Hoity and Photo Finish. The music pauses as it shows a shot of Twilight Sparkle moving in to kiss Spike with a sunset in the distance.)

"I love you too much to let that happen."

(The title 'Heartache' is shown as the choir in the music makes its last note. The title fades away and the words 'In cinemas April 7th' is shown before it fades out too.)

**OK, now bear in mind, I won't make a long chaptered story like this, but I'm happy if someone wants to use my idea. Just let me know first. Now if anyone's confused with the pairings, I'll tell you.**

**Rarity is dating Fancypants, which makes Spike jealous. After Spike attacks Fancypants, Rarity thinks twice about her relationship with Spike before deciding she's in love with him. But she can't have him, because now he's in love with Fluttershy because he thinks Rarity's in love with Fancypants. At the same time, Fluttershy is in love with Macintosh. Meanwhile, whilst Hoity Toity and Photo Finish are in their own romance, Applejack fell in love with Rainbow Dash who's fallen in love with Soarin'. However, Pinkie Pie has fallen in love with Rainbow Dash. And if this movie was real, it'll probably be about everyone trying to work out their relationships with each other.**

**Confused? Probably. Mind blown? Mine too.**

**Anyway, leave your reviews, tell me what you think, notify me if I made any mistakes and if you do want to make a fan fic 'adaptation', let me know.**

'**Till next time!**

**See ya round!**

**LOL.**

'**K bye.**


End file.
